


I Want to be Adored (You Adore Me)

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Coming In Mouth, Coming on Face, Crying, Established Relationship, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Roleplay, Slight Foot Job Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Sure, hemaybedidn’t expect it to be that kind of night, but he’s not complaining. If Bill needs to don this costume, a weird but endearing ritual all its own, to feel sure of himself and confident and to, wordlessly, tell Seth what he needs...Well, who is Seth to turn this away?





	I Want to be Adored (You Adore Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first off this fic may, at quick glance, seem VERY similar [somebody should](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886494), since it's got Bill dressed as Stefon on his knees sucking Seth off.....listen, I may just have a particular fixation. This fic is different in that it focuses a lot more on Bill's need of the costume (something I hope to explore in future fics bc it's SO interesting conceptually to me), heavier emphasis on D/s aspects, and it also includes a kinda-sorta-foot job which is truly not something I ever expected to write. 
> 
> ANYWAY. Big thanks to Hannah for beta'ing. Enjoy!

He’d known Bill was flying out for the weekend; they’d planned it weeks ago, when a break in shooting _Barry_ coincided with a week Seth felt comfortable taking it easy at _Late Night_. Bill had texted him to let him know he landed, but that was while Seth was mired in the show, writing and recording and rewriting and talking until his tongue felt tired and dry in his mouth. It was their usual routine for Bill to let himself into Seth’s apartment.

So Seth isn’t exactly _surprised_ when he comes home to find Bill in a garish green shirt, with fake-tattoo sleeves down to his wrists, and his curly hair matted down with gel. It happens from time to time. Besides, it’s certainly not the _strangest_ thing he’s ever come home to (thanks for the goat, Poehler). It barely ranks in the top ten. Seth toes off his shoes by the door and shrugs out of his scarf and watches Bill meander around his apartment. 

Sure, he _maybe_ didn’t expect it to be that kind of night, but he’s not complaining. If Bill needs to don this costume, a weird but endearing ritual all its own, to feel sure of himself and confident and to, wordlessly, tell Seth what he needs...Well, who is Seth to turn this away?

Bill is in the kitchen even though the tv in the sitting room drones on. Seth moves quietly through his apartment but Bill-slash-Stefon turns to face him at the last moment, confirming Seth’s suspicions that Bill’s been aware of him since he opened the door.

“Hey you,” Seth says. His hands find Bill’s hips and he thumbs across what used to be bony and jutting and is now soft with extra skin. It’s his favorite part of Bill. 

“Seth Meyers,” he drawls back.

Seth doesn’t miss a beat. “I like what you’ve done with your hair, Stefon.” 

Bill ducks his head, grinning faintly. Then, “Sorry to drop in on you like this. Evan Gaychel Wood was having a major crisis and asked me to stop by, and here’s cheaper than a hotel.”

Seth rolls his eyes affectionately. “You know you’re always welcome here.” He peers around his lover to see rubber gloves abandoned on the counter. “Were you...cleaning?” 

“Your place is a mess,” is the reply, which is only like, a _quarter_ true. Certainly not true enough to warrant _rubber gloves_. “Stefon _had_ to do something.” 

“Well I appreciate it, but how about you take a load off? I could call for some takeout, we could keep watching…” He cranes his neck to look at the television in the other room; bless open concept apartments. “ _No Country for Old Men_. Sure.” Seth can’t help his grin. 

Bill’s arms, thrown over Seth’s shoulders, tighten around him. “Missed you.” His voice is soft and raspy, inherently sexual in that way Bill’s ‘Stefon’ voice has always been. 

“I missed you too,” Seth replies. “What do you need, Stefon?” 

Bill goes limp against him and lets out a shuddering breath in his ear. “Brain’s too busy,” he breathes. “Need to forget.” 

“Okay.” Seth sneaks his thumbs under Bill’s shirt and brushes over the goose-pimpled skin. “Want me to take care of you?”

Bill hesitates, then nods. When Seth tries to step and bring Bill with him, headed for the bedroom, Bill goes rigid.

“No,” he says softly.

Seth adjusts and redirects to the living room. This time, Bill goes, albeit stilted in his footsteps. When Seth gives him a gentle push, Bill doesn’t bend, his back stays stiff and he refuses to fall onto the couch. 

“Stefon,” Seth sighs. “Can you tell me what you need?”

Bill’s eyes squeeze shut. “To forget. To...stop.” 

Seth bites the inside of his cheek. Sometimes, it’s like this. Harder to parse through, either because Bill doesn’t know what he wants, or because his anxiety won’t let him articulate it. As much as Seth would like to say he’s got a perfect understanding of his lover’s brain, the way his thoughts work, it’s woefully untrue. 

Especially at times like this, because sometimes Stefon needs to be in control and hold Seth down—other times, Stefon needs to be held down and made to take it. It’s always kind of up in the air which one Bill is looking for when he puts on this persona. 

Seth has found that his best bet is to follow his instincts and let Bill tell him when he’s wrong, like trying to steer things toward the bedroom, or to push Bill to the couch. 

“I’m going to try something,” Seth murmurs. He turns them around slowly and drops onto the couch himself. “On your knees.”

Bill drops like a bomb went off, immediately on his knees between Seth’s spread legs. He’s nodding, and Seth isn’t sure he even realizes he’s doing it. When Seth gets a hand in his hair, Bill’s mouth drops open almost instantly.

“Good boy,” Seth breathes. “Open my slacks.”

Bill moves into action immediately. He scrambles to get Seth’s belt undone, followed by the clasp and zipper of his navy-blue slacks. He shoves at the waistband of Seth’s boxer-briefs and when Seth’s cock springs forward, it leaves a trail of precome over Bill’s cheek. 

Seth guides Bill with the hand in his hair, not that it takes much. Bill’s mouth is open and he takes Seth into his mouth like he needs it to breathe. When Bill starts to suck and bob his head, Seth tsks. 

“I thought you were going to let me give you what you need.”

Bill’s eyes finally open, wet and glossy. He moans quietly and once more, the tension flees his body as he goes slack against the couch, leaning heavily on Seth’s knees. 

“That’s it.” Seth adjusts his grip in the curls slathered in gel— _next time_ , he thinks, _I’ll ask Bill to skip the product_ —and drags Bill off his cock. Bill’s mouth doesn’t close. He waits, obediently. “There we go,” Seth continues. He pulls and guides Bill onto his cock again and watches the other man’s blue eyes flutter shut. 

Seth doesn’t let himself focus on the feeling of warm, perfect heat around his cock. Bill suckles gently but otherwise only goes where Seth moves him: up and down, up and down, a careful pace except for the moments when Seth pulls him just that much closer, so his cock knocks against the back of Bill’s throat. 

“Stefon,” Seth manages to rasp. “Are you hard?”

A keening whine and Bill’s body jumping is his answer. Seth pushes Bill back and slides his leg so that his knee is against Bill’s sternum, the front of his calf pressed all along Bill’s body. The heat of Bill’s own erection is burning against Seth’s shin. 

“Take what you need,” Seth says before pulling Bill back to his cock.

Bill goes easily and wraps his lips around the tip. Seth lets him suck at the head for a moment until he feels the grind of eager hips against his leg. Immediately, a jolt of heat shocks Seth system—it’s one thing for Seth to offer his leg to Bill, and quite another for Bill to _take_ the offer. 

“God, you needed this, didn’t you?” The words start bubbling out like Mentos in a bottle of coke. “Needed something in your mouth and something to hump, take your mind off everything.” 

A furrow forms between Bill’s brows and Seth raises his other hand, which until now has been resting at his side, and smoothes it over with his thumb. When the crease disappears, Seth draws his hand down Bill’s face, cupping his cheek and stroking along his jaw. He traces the spit-shiny skin of Bill’s mouth stretched around Seth’s cock. 

“You’re so good, Stefon. My good boy.” Seth nudges Bill to take his cock deeper and shivers at the feeling of him swallowing. “You want to come?”

Another whimper. Bill thrusts harder, faster against Seth’s leg. 

“Are you going to come in your pants?”

Bill opens one eye, tears pooled at the corner. He can’t speak, but Seth hears him loud and clear. _Yes, please, let me._

“Do it, Stefon.” The name doesn’t feel as weird in Seth’s mouth as it maybe should. Instead, it feels as easy and natural as saying _Bill_. “C’mon, come for me.” Seth lifts his leg and presses the top of his foot along the seam of Bill’s jeans, against the heat of his sac. He presses a little harder and Bill ruts furiously against him, clinging to his leg now. 

His mouth has gone slack around Seth’s cock but he doesn’t even mind, much more entranced by the feeling of Bill thrusting against him. 

“Come on, Stefon, let me feel you.” 

Bill moans, muffled, vibrations shooting up Seth’s cock and into his bloodstream. His hands suddenly slam against Seth’s knees and his grip turns bruising, all the while he thrusts against Bill’s leg. The noises keep going, quicker and sharper, higher in pitch the closer Bill gets. He never once lets Seth’s cock slip from his mouth, never even grazes his teeth against skin. 

“Stefon,” Seth breathes, his own need for release starting to burn at his core from the inside out. “I want you to come.”

Bill finally opens his eyes again, just as thin tears drip from his eyes and as his hips stutter against Seth’s leg. Seth watches, eyes locked with Bill’s unwavering blue, as the other man comes. He gasps and hiccups as best he can around the girth between his lips and drool slips from the corner of his mouth.

“Fuck,” Seth breathes as he watches Bill’s brain come back online. “You’re incredible.” 

There’s a glint in Bill’s eyes that isn’t the same as the longing in his eyes when he dropped to his knees. This one is more of a spark, brighter, and Bill’s hands glide from Seth’s knees up his thighs, teasing the skin that’s sensitive through the slacks. Seth twitches and his hips jump. 

“Come on,” Bill drawls as he pulls off Seth’s cock—it’s then that Seth realizes his grip in Bill’s hair has gone loose. Loose enough for Bill to move as he pleases, exactly as he wants. Bill’s voice is deep, always, but now it’s rough from sucking off Seth and still low, still in-character. Still Stefon. “Come for me, Seth Meyers.”

“In your mouth?” Seth asks as he watches Bill trace the leaking tip with his tongue. “Or on your face?” 

Bill stops long enough to swallow and lick his lips. “Mouth.” He curls a hand around the base of Seth’s cock and takes the rest into his mouth, and Seth knows he has no chance of lasting. He doesn’t bother trying. He locks both hands into Bill’s hair and holds on as his orgasm creeps up on him again and rushes through him like a freight train. 

He pulses in Bill’s mouth, across his tongue, but at the last moment Bill pulls back and though Seth whimpers at the loss of heat, he can’t exactly complain as the last spurt of come spatters against Bill’s closed lips, dribbling down his chin. 

“Christ, Bill.”

Bill splits into a grin and licks his lips again. “Yeah?”

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” Seth tugs gently at Bill’s hair and Bill comes easily, clambering onto the couch beside him. He let one hand drop from Bill’s hair but keeps stroking through the now sweat-loose curls with his other hand. “Better?”

Bill helps get him tucked back into his briefs before curling up against Seth’s side, settling his head on Seth’s shoulder. “Better,” he agrees. 

Seth tilts his head and kisses Bill’s forehead. “Good.” 

“Sorry to spring it on you.” 

“Don’t be sorry, Bill.” Seth sits up a little straighter and slides one arm around Bill’s shoulders. “You needed it. It’s hardly a pain.” 

Bill tucks his smile against Seth’s neck. “Does the offer for takeout still stand?” 

“Of course.” Seth leans back and Bill tips his head back. The kiss is seamless and gentle; it’s subtle, but Seth notes the lack of nervous energy radiating under Bill’s skin that was so abundant earlier. “Wash your hair,” Seth commands as the kiss breaks. “The gel is gross.”

“I know,” Bill says with a laugh. He makes a face as he rises off the couch and his gaze drops to his crotch. “Jeez,” he murmurs, and a flush of embarrassment steals across his cheeks. 

“You’re incredible,” Seth says as he stands. He pats Bill’s cheek, kisses him again sweetly. “You sure you’re good?”

“Yes,” Bill says, a teasing edge of long-suffering to his tone. Beneath it, a note of genuine thanks lingers. He slips from Seth’s grip and Seth lets him go, listens to his footsteps echo in the apartment followed a few minutes later by the sound of the shower starting.

Seth is on his phone with the order for takeout placed in a matter of minutes, and the shower is still running. He smiles to himself and shakes his head. He slips into the bedroom long enough to change out of his suit, but lingers in the open doorway of the bathroom where steam spills out.

“Quit being creepy,” Bill hollers over the sound of the spray. “Either join me, or leave.”

Seth snickers. “You don’t mean that.” 

Bill shoves the shower curtain aside and peeks his head out. “Get in here,” he says.

Seth does, sweatpants and old t-shirt and all, and it’s worth it for the surprised cackle of laughter Bill gifts him with. He wraps Bill in a hug and Bill turns in his gasp to start working shampoo through Seth’s hair. Seth lets Bill do as he pleases and admires the smile on his lover’s face, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes, his crooked teeth and light scrape of stubble on his cheeks. 

It’s not that Seth minds when Bill has to take on the role of Stefon to get what he needs, to find a way to ask for what will help him. Quite the opposite, because it’s always something Seth is eager to give. 

It’s just that Seth likes Bill as he is, flaws and all, every part of him. So when the costume comes off, clothes stripped and hair clean, Seth likes Bill best at those moments. 

“You’re thinking too hard.” Bill tips Seth’s head under the spray and helps get the suds out until his hair is clean. “Go, dry off so one of us isn’t answering the door in a towel or soaking wet clothes.” 

Seth salutes teasingly, but the kiss he steals from Bill is anything but a joke. 

He answers the door in his soaking wet clothes with the sound of Bill’s laughter carrying through the apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've accepted the fact that my new goal in life is to flood the hadermeyers tag w smut.


End file.
